


Concentration

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: His mind has been spinning, and he needs to recenter himself.





	Concentration

Kanan is sitting on the floor of his quarters on Ghost. He has his legs crossed and his hands are resting in his lap. His eyes are closed; not that it would make much difference, but this is how he learned to meditate and he needs all the help he can get. 

His mind has been spinning, and he needs to recenter himself. 

He can feel the rest of his team (his family, he corrects himself in his mind) around the ship. Sabine and Ezra are arguing again, because they never seem to do anything else these days. Zeb is working on some minor ship repairs with Chopper.

And Hera is standing in his doorway. 

"Were you going to say anything?" he asks, not moving or turning his head. He suspects that she's smiling at him, and that's just one more thing he wishes he could still see. 

"I just wanted to see how you're getting on, love." She is stepping into the room as she speaks. She's always been welcome here. "Still unable to concentrate?"

He wishes it was that simple. 

"I'm concentrating on too much," he confesses. "When I try to clear my mind, I can feel you all. I can feel what's happening on the planet's surface. I swear I can feel what's happening halfway across the galaxy."

She crouches down in front of him, her hands reaching for his. He can feel the love and pride that she has for him, surrounding and enveloping him. "You'll master this soon. You don't let things like this beat you." 

"Yes, wise one," he smiles and bows his head to her. She'll know he's not mocking her. "I'll try harder this time."

She squeezes his hands in hers, before leaning in and placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I know you will," she tells him as she stands to leave. 

He listens to her footsteps walk away, before he allows himself to reach up and touch his fingers to the place where her lips were. He lets the feeling wash over him for a moment, and then returns his hands to his lap. 

This time, he can concentrate on only one thing. One person. One kiss. And he finally finds the focus he was searching for.


End file.
